


Kinky Demons

by angelforlife456



Category: Obey Me! Shall We Date?, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, obey me shall we date
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, F/M, Handcuffs, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelforlife456/pseuds/angelforlife456
Summary: A nice late Valentine’s Day. The Mc spends with Asmodeus however, things begins to happen during the hangout. Satan and Asmodeus will give you the best gift ever.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Kinky Demons

Mc was sitting on the bed currently getting a pedicure from Asmo. She loved the way he took care of her like a princess but she felt like she could do more. Until she realizes the handcuffs she has in her dress pocket. “Asmo d-do you think I can do something for you for Valentine’s Day?” Mc blushes and Asmo chuckles in response. “What is it do you want to do love?” Asmo smiles. Mc takes the nail filer from him and places it on the table before going back to tackle him to the bed with a redden face. Asmo looks up and sees the list filled Mc pulling out fluffy handcuffs. “Can you....” she blushes hard and Asmo smirks and gets on top of her pinning her down to the bed.

“I’m glad you asked” Asmo smiles before kissing her neck teasing her lovingly. “Mmmmm...” she moans from the pleasure until the door opens revealing Satan. “Am I interrupting something?” He asks looking at the two. Mc was suddenly feeling shy being caught and she looks at Satan who was smirking. “Satannnnn you ruined the fun....” Asmo whines. “Who said I ruined the fun? Don’t stop on my account” Satan comes close to Mc and kisses her cheek. “I’ll be joining the party after all Mc is definitely aroused right now” Satan runs his fingers down to clothes core and begins to tease her clit. 

Asmo and Satan begins to removing Mc’s clothes and underwear. Asmo handcuffs her and Satan blindfolds her. It was a sight to behold. “You look so beautiful Mc” Asmo begins to gently caress her breasts. “D-Don’t say that!” Mc blushes letting out a soft moan struggling to get out the cuffs until she feels her legs being spread wide open. “Mc you’re leaking down here...it smells divine” Satan begins to roughly lick her pearl while inserting two fingers deep inside her core. “Nghhhhh!!!” Mc cries out from the rough treatment she was receiving from Satan. “Satannnnnnn!” Asmo begins to pout and pulls out off his clothes. He sits on on Mc’s chest and begins to stroke his throbbing cock all over Mc’s lips teasing himself. 

“Mc I can’t hold it anymore....” Asmo inserts himself deep into her mouth. He lets out a moan and begins to thrust deep. “I couldn’t believe this outcome Asmo guess I have to try harder.” Satan says removing his clothes and begins to insert his member deep inside her tight core. Mc moans loudly creating vibrations around Asmo’s cock. “Mc you feel so good!” Asmo moans out and pulling off the blindfold around her eyes, showing Mc’s lustful gaze. Asmo pulls himself out and Mc begins to catch her breath. “Satan lift her up...it’s time for the main course...” Asmo sits near them. Satan smiles and picks Mc by her waist holding tight against him spreading her ass. “Better hurry...I’m not going to hold back...” 

Asmo gets behind Mc and takes some lube and begins to smear it all over his cock. Carefully inserting himself in her puckered hole, he grips her waist and the two begin to pound Mc mercilessly. “This is too much...!” Mc bites Satan’s shoulder softly. “Mc I’m not going to hold back!” Satan yells out and begins to pound harder than ever. “Satan that feels good! Mc is tightening up so much!” Asmo licks Mc’s neck groaning in pleasure. “I’m gonna cum!” Mc screams out as tears runs down her face. Satan bites her shoulder and so does Asmo releasing their semen deep inside Mc. Mc begins to release and passes out in Satan’s chest. 

Later that evening, everyone was gathered at dinner. Lucifer noticed Mc was walking funny with a red blush on her face. “Mc are you alright? are you feeling unwell?” Lucifer asks in concerned. Mc sits down in between Asmo and Levi and looks at Lucifer. “I’m fine Lucifer” Mc says blushing hard. What the others didn’t realized that she had a vibrating egg attached to her clit courtesy of Satan and Asmo. Looking at Satan and Asmo they begins to smile back and she knew the fun wasn’t over....


End file.
